


McNugget Messiness

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Supernatural Collection [30]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 03:04:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19844248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: Y/n wants some McNuggets. What’s the problem with that?





	McNugget Messiness

“Ooh, I wanna eat!” y/n said, seeing the McDonalds across the road from the motel.

“Seriously, dude. Now? We need to go speak to the wife and kids and then go do some research”, Sam replied, not really wanting to go into the restaurant, it having no food he would actually enjoy.

“Come on, Sammy. Y/n wants to eat, he gets to eat”, Dean added, wanting something for himself, his stomach grumbling. 

Mary rolled her eyes at the boys’ behaviour, while Cas just followed.

She liked y/n. 

It was clear to her that the boys thought of him as their own little brother. 

She had come to think of him as a son herself. 

He was slightly kooky, in a good way though. 

He was very free and happy, yet he was a great hunter and knew when he needed to get to business. 

On top of that, he didn’t treat Mary like a mother. 

He spoke to her as if she was a friend, which she really needed ever since she came back.

Ordering their food, Dean getting a Big Mac, y/n getting some McNuggets and Mary getting herself a McChicken, they all made their way to the impala, the boys sat up front, while Mary and Cas sat with y/n in between them.

“Damn, this is awesome”, the older brother said, taking a bite out of his burger.

“Seriously, Dean? We just got in the car like a second ago”, y/n commented, still quite amazed at how much the man ate and yet still managed to look so good.

“Whatever, dude. I’m not about to let a good burger go to waste because it got too cold”.

Y/n rolled his eyes as Dean began driving, picking up a McNugget and taking a bite. 

Damn, it was so fucking delicious. 

He went through a few more in a matter of seconds, unable to resist.

“Honey, can you pull over? I need to go to the bathroom”.

“Sure, mom”, Dean said, pulling over to the gas station just a little further ahead. 

Mary hopped out and visited the bathroom, while Sam and Dean left to get some snacks.

Cas and y/n remained in the car, talking about whatever.

“So, Cas, I was wondering, you know in your true form or whatever you wanna call it, do you have a dick?” y/n asked, popping another McNugget into his mouth.

“I do not understand why you would want to know that”, the angel replied, a clueless look on his face.

“I was just wondering”, y/n shrugged. 

“Well, angels do not have genders of any sort. So they do not have dicks, as you put it”.

As y/n was about to have another McNugget, a familiar voice shouting terrified him.

“DON’T EAT THAT!”

Y/n jumped in his seat, the McNugget already in his mouth, his eyes wide, wondering why Chuck had come back just to warn him about that. 

Suddenly the McNugget began moving and growing in y/n’s mouth, legs and arms sprouting in the air, forming a human body, the dick still in y/n’s mouth.

He spat the cock out, looking at the man.

“Who in the hell are you?”

“Adam?”

Y/n whipped his head to the door, seeing Dean and Sam staring at their younger brother, who happened to be showing off his considerably large cock.

Mary showed up at that moment. 

“Adam, as in the other kid John had?”

The brothers nodded their heads. 

“How the hell is he back?” Sam asked.

“Well, you see, after Amara gave you your mother, I thought I should bring Adam out of the cage. But-um…” 

Chuck began scratching at his hair, embarrassed to admit this.

“I kind of was watching some of that porn from Dean’s laptop and got a bit distracted, so he came back as a Chicken McNugget”.

“Well, I guess all the Winchester men have had a sexual experience in the back seat of that car”, Mary commented, the brothers looking at her with disgusted looks, while she, Chuck and Castiel burst out laughing, Adam and y/n still staring at each other, hoping the youngest Winchester would stick that dick back in y/n’s mouth sometime soon. 


End file.
